


Still Her Avatar

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fingerfucking, Holidays, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Solstice, Vaginal Fingering, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Following the political restructuring in the Earth Kingdom, Korra and Asami have been called away from each other for some time - the Avatar needed in the Fire Nation and Asami occupied at home with Future Industries. However, with the Winter Solstice finally coming around and the Avatar returned to Republic City, the first priority on Korra's mind is getting some quality time with Asami...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Still Her Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out on the 21st for the actual Winter Solstice, but I couldn't finish it or anything else up due immense back pain. Still! Enjoy some standard Korrasami as a break from all the Omegaverse I've been doing of late.
> 
> And Happy Holidays!

The splendid beam that was the third spirit portal ascended into the clouded sky, a huge pillar of light tethering the ground to the heavens as Asami approached the vine-covered crater with her backpack hoisted over her shoulders. The sight of Korra over her, soaring through the air hitched to her glider made the businesswoman and mechanic feel a special kind of safe, a kind of closeness that her girlfriend was so close to her.

The Avatar flew low, gracing over Asami’s flank and making her hair blow in front of her face when she soared past, flicking herself and pivoting into an upright motion before flawlessly landing on her feet. A small gust of air from her stretched out fingers and palm to cushion her fall and allowed Korra to gently land on her feet flawlessly. She spun her glider and flicked the wings in, turning it back to a signature airbender’s staff, and her own short bob of luscious brown hair billowing past her broad and masculine shoulders, her glacier blue eyes glowing piercingly at Asami as the spirit portal dawned other-worldly behind the handsome Avatar.

Asami’s heart leapt in her chest as she observed her lover, her masculine features in perfect ebb and flow with her femininity. She truly looked like the Avatar, the blue of her Southern Water Tribe leotard and pelt wrap complimenting her brown skin perfectly. The CEO found herself blushing and beaming as she approached.

Brushing the loose strands of glistening ebony hair behind her wide yet adorable light ears, Asami could see Korra beaming back at her from the steppe of the spirit portal, no doubt elated to see her girlfriend. The Avatar reached out to catch her lover, pulling her up to the steeple with muscular arms exposed in the wind. As soon as Asami mirrored her, she gasped as Korra took her by the waist, too eager now they were both here to wait; she held Asami effortlessly, with perfect leverage over the CEO’s body and wrists as she pulled her in closely. Asami felt herself gasping again, a small and quiet yelp as she handed herself over to her Avatar, falling totally for her masculine chivalry and feminine touch – the combination of her duality having that same effect on Asami. It was the effect she’d first noticed in Zaofu years ago, when she first had noticed Korra as much more than a friend.

“Thanks for coming,” Korra breathed, her voice a little deep, downright husky with delight as she grinned her goofy smile and welcoming eyes.

“Of course...” The raven-haired beauty practically whimpered in response. Her fingers curled around her ear, brushing her hair back again as her other hand pulled down on the hem and tails of her jacket. She felt a little weak to be in her girlfriend’s presence after a little while without her close – the business of Future Industries for Republic City in franchise with Zhu Li’s administration while Korra committed herself with Avatar business in the Fire Nation had kept them apart for some weeks now.

Feeling the touch of her lover on her again brought a hot blush to Asami’s beautiful cheeks as they remained close in comfort with the portal next to them. Asami still remembered the time when they had stood here before, soon after Colossus Day, taking a well-earned vacation after saving the city together. Together.

“I’ve missed you,” Asami confessed, pulling Korra’s hand to her mouth and kissing her knuckles gently, making the Avatar blush as well. “I was starting to think you’d miss the Solstice over in the Fire Nation...”

Korra blinked slowly, her hand and masculine fingers cupping her girlfriend’s cheek and letting Asami kiss into her palm lovingly once more. “I’m here, and I missed you too, Asami. I’m really glad we’re doing this,” the Avatar cooed again into her lover’s kiss, trying to pull her closer again. Being with her was soothing beyond belief, Korra’s spiritual centre already reacting to the constant that was her girlfriend’s love and affection filling her up. It made her body tingle from head to toe, and the more she held her girlfriend close, the more she basked in the presence, the more at peace she felt.

It was as if she read Asami’s mind, Korra leaning in with the muscles on her naked shoulders flexing incidentally as she took her lover’s mouth. Asami parted to lips in anticipation, offering herself as the avatar kissed her, hands coming to cup her beautiful face and indulge in what they had both been missing for some weeks. Korra tasted the same to the businesswoman, soft and tender with the plump of her lips but the scent of a smoked and drywood from her room on Air Temple Island. She detected a hint of eucalyptus, and found in the back of her lover’s mouth a sweet sensation of mango and starfruit. Asami moaned into Korra’s kiss, totally away with herself and her emotions as the Avatar continued to kiss her, reminding her of her presence and what it felt like to be held by the bender. They began to shuffle, Korra dragging her back and closer to the portal – Asami leaned, her feet firmly planted until she almost tripped. The Avatar held her firmly, her hands moving to hold the small of her back and clutching her wrist. Silently she begged her girlfriend to follow her, and Asami found herself falling in no time.

They were tumbling, Korra dragging her even further back, and in a moment Asami felt the rush of air all around her and an other-worldly sensation overwhelming her body. Korra remained around her, pulling her body in close to her own and kissing her, distracting her faculties all the while.

Together they fell into the spirit portal, hurdling through space and time, into another locale entirely far away from both Republic City and the physical plane entirely. Asami recognised the sensations knocking on her door, and reached for Korra’s masculine frame for safety and comfort. As they fell through the portal, she wrapped her legs around the Avatar’s, not wanting their sweet kiss to ever end.

When they fell onto the floor of the spirit world once again, Korra broke off, allowing Asami to open her eyes and see where they had landed again. Korra was looking up at her again, grinning in her goofy demeanour, the smirk on her that Asami utterly adored, and it felt like the first time they were here all over again. Already sprites and spirit creatures were gathering around them in the multi-coloured and pastel-accented meadow.

“It feels like forever since we came here,” Asami mentioned, looking up to the horizon as she straddled Korra in the thicket of magenta grass. The Avatar held her waist, smiling, and Asami could feel the firm padding of her lover’s muscles and pelted shawl hips underneath her.

Korra lurched, sitting up with Asami still wrapped around her waist and straddling her perfectly. The Avatar liberally buried her face into the warmth and soft expanse of her lover’s bosom, feeling her heartbeat close and listening intently to her breathing. Asami breathed softly, slowly, bowing her head to kiss lovingly into the cresting of her partner’s crown. She felt Korra’s vulnerability, the ebb and flow of her emotive young mind and nuanced closeness. Kissing her felt so natural, like she was made to do it, holding the Avatar close to her chest and letting her keep hold of her own softness. Asami reached under her cuddling lover to snap at the clasp of her driving jacket’s buttons, shedding it before long and letting her body loose in her freer red and black blouse. She pulled at the tie in her hair, letting her pony tail out and allowing her thicket of raven locks to drape down her attractive back. The more she let her body out, the more beautiful she became, making Korra almost shy in her presence.

“Feels so good to be back with you.”

“I know, you’re so warm here, like you belong,” Asami cooed, sensing the spiritual energy all around the pair of them. It felt more of a part of her than it had done last time; being with Korra for so long felt like it had altered her.

Her Avatar nuzzled deeper into her chest. “I wish we could have taken the time out sooner,” she almost dismayed, reaching for Asami’s hand and burying her lips and cheeks into her palm. “Sometimes it feels like the world keeps making up excuses to keep us so busy.”

Asami leaned over and kissed her girlfriend’s crown again, trying to build her up with more and more love and affection where she could tell the Avatar had been sourly lacking it of late. “We’re here now, just the two of us,” she reminded the Avatar. “And besides, Korra,” she added, pulling her lover up to look her in the eyes, Korra’s glacial blue orbs luminous even among the arrival meadow seemingly painted in a pastel magenta, an impossible pink.

“The world will always need its Avatar...”

Korra feigned a smile, still clutching her girlfriend’s fingers and gently bringing them to her lips, gracing them across and doting on Asami’s sweet aroma of lilies and cherry blossom. “What about you? You still need me, right?”

“Are you kidding?” The raven-haired engineer cried incredulously. “Next to me the world needs to get in line.”

Korra grinned, her downer outlook suddenly shattered and filled with her lover’s warmth. She leaned up, kissing Asami again as they sat and continued to waste time in the arrival meadow, much more than they had done last time. She forced her lover to drop the backpack onto the thicket of magenta grass as the multitude of spirits and small sprites floated and drifted around them. All were in varying sizes and nearly none of them truly happy to have their territory play host to humans from the physical world. But Korra was the Avatar; her spiritual authority and her connection both worlds was paramount, and they had respect (most of them, at least) for her to allow her to remain.

“I had a feeling you would return around this time, although I couldn’t put my finger on which Solstice it would be,” a deeply warm and welcoming voice called from a small distance away.

The women broke their continued kiss, Asami a little startled at the new voice on the wind, but Korra looking not only comfortable, but outright excited to hear it. From the distance as they both looked, a third human appeared to be walking with a coterie of spirits in his company. Tiny sprites and small spirit creatures surrounded him and floated with a wide and heavy-set old man walking barefoot in the bright grass and subtle earth. Korra seemed to know him already, but Asami looked at his grey-bearded and olden face and could only draw blanks as to who he was. Something the his style of facial hair stood out to her as Fire Nation, but his clothing was so much more simple and seemingly native to the Earth Republic. The style of the robe was extremely out of date too.

“It’s very good to see you again and in your rightful state, Avatar Korra...”

“Iroh!” Korra beamed, shifting from under her girlfriend and helping Asami to her feet as well. “Asami Sato, I’d like you to meet Iroh... Lord Zuko’s uncle.”

“No way!” Asami gasped, chuckling as she finally recognised him, especially given the inclusion of Lord Zuko. “ _The_ Uncle Iroh? The Grand Lotus of Pai Sho?!”

Iroh chuckled bombastically, his laughter thick and old and full of beautiful warmth as he approached both of the women, his hand tenderly placed on Asami’s shoulder in an offer of greeting. When she didn’t recoil, rather warming up to him just as quickly, he did the same with Korra, meeting the new Avatar for the second time and relishing her presence. He seemed to exude a similar welcome nature to Suyin, even his nephew the handful of times both Korra and Asami had met the former-Fire Lord. The heat of a blazing and tender flame burned well within Iroh it seemed, making his hands comfortably warm to the touch like an open-log fire in a winter night.

“I am pleased to learn that my reputation in the waking world is not still cemented as ‘The Dragon of the West’,” he enjoyed, putting his fist to an opened palm and bowing before the Avatar and her companion. “It is an honour to meet a companion of the Avatar, Lady Sato...”

Korra stammered in a cough, reaching for Iroh’s arm to hold him steady; already Asami was blushing as she guessed what her Avatar was about to do. She’d had to correct a few people around Republic City and other places now, making sure they understood the relationship between the Avatar and the Future Industries CEO.

“Actually, Iroh... Asami isn’t just my ‘companion’...”

Iroh stood straight, his lips already curling in a famous smile; without warning he lurched forward and swallowed Asami in a wide and loving embrace, elated at the new information. Asami gasped, taken aback as Iroh embraced her warmly, but soon mellowed, resting her head onto his soft shoulder.

“I remember when Avatar Aang announced he and precious Katara were together,” Iroh confessed, his eyes closed as he hugged Asami well. “And when my own nephew Zuko introduced me to his Mai,” he turned to Korra, gesturing for her to take his hand as he brought the two women together. “The Avatar is the key to balance in the physical world... But often we overlook those who keep the balance within the Avatar herself.”

He clasped their hands together, letting the two girls blush in each other’s presence with Iroh between them. No one had made such a deal out of their relationship before, but the olden wanderer made it feel refreshing. Korra ran her hair behind her ear before scooting closer to Asami.

“Thank you, Iroh,” Korra breathed, one hand in Asami’s and one on the shoulder of her cross-generational friend. The Aang in her found extreme and fond affinity for the olden man.

“That was very sweet, sir,” Asami added.

“Will the two of you consider joining me for the Solstice? The spirits and I have prepared quite the rare pot of herbal tea – as the owner of the Jasmine Dragon, I must say it is one of my finest blends yet!”

Korra shot a glance to her lover, a grin spreading across her face but an even better idea behind the blue hues of her bright glacial eyes. She could still see the businesswoman blushing and smiling under her gloved hands trying to hide her embarrassment in front of Iroh. The Avatar reached for her, wrapping her arms gently around her girlfriend’s waist and showing off their closeness, wanting to kiss her again on her rosy cheeks but simply pressing her muscled form tight against her.

“Actually, I was hoping Asami and me could find a sweet spot on the Wispy Mountains to watch the starfall,” Korra yearned fairly obviously. In her pining eyes she held a deep need for her partner, looking to her love with glacial swirls deep inside of them. “Oh yeah, there’s a starfall tonight, it’s the Solstice...”

“Both of the two worlds are closest during the Summer and Winter Solstices, with the Avatar to act as the bridge between them,” Iroh explained with resonance in his thick and almost hoarse tone. “But when the threat to each of the worlds is small, there can be incredible beauty among the spirits,” he told them, his fingers brushing through the grassy tuft of one of the mammal-like sprites that followed in his company. Smiling again, he looked to Korra and Asami, the former still holding her lover close with pining and wanting eyes. “The spirits are often thankful when true love graces their world from the physical one.

Korra blushed, pulling on the bangs of her beautiful brown bob – Asami stole her fingers and held them to her lips, not kissing her again but basking in her and the grace of the Avatar’s touch. “I can’t think of a better way to spend the Solstice than here... with you...” All of the sprites and cherubs began to prune and to squeak in elation, all floating and bouncing on their haunches around the jolly Iroh, leaping all around him, onto his shoulders and floated near the couple. Iroh looked up and into the ethereal sky turning a burnt orange and then deeper, darker, as if sped up in real-time.

“The Solstice is truly beginning, please consider joining the spirits and myself after the starfall, Korra... May you both the wonder the Spirit World has to offer,” the olden wanderer told them both, leaving them with his coterie of sprites.

* * *

Korra created a lift made out of the mountain, taking her and her girlfriend up the ledge of the cliff in seconds with blocky and thrusting motions of her exposed and incredible arms – Asami latched onto her for stability as the earthen platform slid up the mountain. The sky was already turning from the sunburnt orange to a nightly navy with bright lights dotting it all over like a bespoke blanket made of black and light. Korra motioned her arms like rowing a kayak until the small platform made of rock hit the very top of the mountain, one of the highest peaks, and slowed the momentum with a gust of air from her palms. Her bending was flawless, Asami almost envious of her technique and loving how confident she was when bending the elements like the true Avatar she was.

“Sorry about the quick lift, are you okay?” Korra asked, gently pulling her partner from the stable platform of earth before quickly sending it back down with a stiff thrust of her arm and another bout of bending.

“I’m fine, Korra,” Asami breathed, her hand still draped across her lover’s naked muscle of hr lofty bicep. The air was a little thinner but Asami felt fine just with her Avatar close by, the lights of faeries and spirit fireflies dancing around in the space of the peak.

They both eyed a blossom tree some steps away, a beautiful perch with shade from the setting sun far off to the horizon, with a good view off of the cliff to the rest of the sky turning the deepest of watery navy. Asami still hoisted her backpack over her shoulders, Korra reaching and holding the small of her back with an eager and loving hand. The non-bender couldn’t help but smile, alone and away from the stresses of Republic City and the physical world, feeling closer to Korra than ever since they had been here last.

“Something on your mind?” Korra asked, breaking the small silence among the wisps of wind and ambient sounds of wandering and meandering spirits.

Asami seized a little, her body tensing around her lover. “I guess I’m just happy to be here with you... It’s felt like so long since we’ve been alone... you with your Avatar duties, and me with the company,” she continued. The Avatar could tell from the weariness in her tone and the way she was clinging to her muscular frame that the businesswoman was wanton for her, happy to be in presence and still pining for her worse than when they met with Iroh. Asami felt almost exhausted with want and deep-seated need for her Avatar. “It’s like... part of me is wondering when the world is going to keep us apart from each other again...”

They reached the cherry blossom tree, its leaves a subtle and subdued pink and its wood bordering on an autumn orange when Korra reached for the backpack off of her lover’s shoulder. She noted Asami’s look, her eyes darting over the Avatar’s ripped forearms under her wraps and the sharp angles of her wonderful fingers – it was nearly obvious what the raven-haired beauty wanted more than anything. Their parting, their continued time away from each other had had an effect on Asami that Korra had nearly underestimated, but no longer. She gently took the pack from her love, resting it gently in the clutch of the roots of the blossom and then turned her attention fully to Asami, the wind softly brushing her locks of rich and shimmering black hair past her cheeks and shoulders.

“Come to me,” Korra spoke both somehow gently and forcefully, her hands cupping her girlfriend’s face. 

“Korra...”

“Hey now, it’s okay. Just come to me, I gotta have you, Asami,” she near demanded again, pulling herself closer. Asami’s fingers roped around her flexing biceps, desperate for her touch.

“Oh, _Korra_...”

“Come to me,” Korra echoed a third time, her tone iron-clad and needing as Asami turned to water in her hands, ripe to be bent to her will. In the Avatar’s authority, her needy employ, Asami indulged and hurtled forward into another much needed kiss. Korra held her firm, yet moved with whatever pressure of the body Asami applied.

She fell her Avatar to the tree, pushing Korra’s chiselled back against the spirit bark of the cherry blossom tree; a short but stern gust of air billowed from the bender’s fingertips, swirling around the pair of them like a miniature whirlwind before blasting into Asami and knocking her off her balance. Korra felt a little too bold, gripping her lover under the curves of her supple thighs and taking command of Asami’s wanton body. She hoisted her up, startling the engineer somewhat – the adorableness of her flattered yelp forced the Avatar’s lips to curl in a playful smile. Her hands wandered upward once her legs were wrapped around Korra’s waist, the Avatar gripping tenderly onto Asami’s perfect rear with the newfound appealing crave of her body that had embered since their crash in the desert some years ago. Asami was in possession of an incredible rump, supple and divine, and expansive enough for Korra to get a firm grip of when she tried. It didn’t go unnoticed.

Asami was chuckling a little into the teasing kiss, her fingers reaching around to the small of her back and the crest of her rear to cement her lover’s grasp on her body. “Just how much have you missed me?” She joked, refusing to give her girlfriend time to answer. Her own hands magnetised to the Avatar’s collar, and then to her hardy and perfect jawline, claiming her face with more to kiss. Korra had been all control and determination both before and at the spirit portal as they had tumbled through, but now was rendered more than a little inert as Asami grew more needy.

Behind them the sky turned fully darker, fireflies around the cherry blossom illuminating their surroundings to keep things lit. Korra could light up a source for them with the snap of her fingers or the clenching of her fist and a small plume of flame with her firebending, but the natural illumination of the scattered firefly spirits was somehow closer, sweeter in nature. Asami moaned gently into the kiss as Korra held her tightly, hands divided between cupping her face and holding her rear firmly with a possessive and proud grasp. The taste of the Avatar’s fire drove her partner slightly mad for her body, consistently appraising that which she had been depraved of while Korra had been ensnared in the Fire Nation. Enthralled in the kiss, Asami felt her jaw widen on instinct, her lips agape as she continued the lippy exchange, almost drunk off of her lover’s musk and taste in a moment. She loosed her legs around Korra, pressing them each to the tree as the dark darkened a little deeper.

“How much...” Korra heaved, her breath ragged and her abdomen curling as she tried to keep the air in her lungs. Asami was so on for her she was almost bereft of it. “Do you want this?” She managed to ask. 

Asami’s fingers threaded and knotted between the thin strands of cocoa-brown hair, her need growing enough as her want did. “I want _you_ , Korra... I don’t want to be without you now.” She was practically burning for her Avatar.

It was enough to make Korra’s smile deepen within her lips, the Avatar leaning to steal another playful kiss, a lingering lick of her lover’s mouth. She was oozing appeal, her chest a little sweaty already despite the cool temperature – like her non-bending girlfriend, Korra was warming up under clothes, her hands moving to the pelt at her waist. Asami still hovering over her, pressing her deeper into the softened bark of the blossom tree, Korra pulled at the knot of her belt, tugging down at the hem of her baggy pelt trousers and letting them fall among the blades of vibrant grass of the mountain’s peak. Above, a shower of stars and heavenly rocks began to soar across the sky like a hail of celestial arrows cutting into the night.

They had wanted to take a moment, and to watch them together, but both of the woman now had common different ideas about how to spend their Solstice.

Asami’s hand was the first to deviate, moving between Korra’s now bare and incredibly muscular thighs, begging for contact with her want. The Avatar denied her; her lips became tools of her trade, pecking and suckling at Asami’s mouth, continuing to press for a series of kisses. The raven-haired businesswoman was helpless before her lover’s advances, letting her guard down before Korra’s expressions, her dominant persona beginning to set itself free. She leered with the fun of it, her fingers trickling upward from the grip she had over Asami’s rear, fawning at her pants.

A feral hum came from her lover, Asami’s jaw lowering again into the kiss before she parted entirely, and breathing onto Korra. “Let me help,” she whispered in lusty breaths.

Her fingers joined the Avatar, pulling down at her pants and underwear, lowering her clothes under the curvature of her rear but no further. The heat worsened between them both, Korra opening her sapphire eyes, the glow of them almost like the intensity of the Avatar State. Asami almost scared herself when she saw them, but her lover’s touch on her body, moving to grip her thighs to part her legs over her still gentle. Korra was still there, still human and still calm with the lust and want for her girlfriend. Asami had to hope that her partner wanted to be lucid for this, having been away from it for a time.

“I’m right here,” the Avatar whispered as Asami’s breaths hit her chin again, sensing her apprehension almost through her spirit. Her hands were cool and collected guiding lights, warmer than the rest of her as the breeze hit her lover’s legs. Asami was gently trembling, her lower half so naked and bare before her Avatar, and how she had so incredibly missed her girlfriend’s touch.

“Touch me, Korra... I want to feel you there.”

“I’m right here, don’t worry,” Korra reminded her, her fingers trickling upwards softly along the interior of Asami’s incredible thighs.

As soon as the Avatar’s fingertips sensed and felt wetness, Asami almost seized, overcome in gentle frenzy for her girlfriend. She lurched forward again, pouncing on Korra and forcing her to the ground with her legs straddling her Avatar. Korra claimed her lips in another heated kiss, knowing now what Asami was craving. Her fingers climbed higher, a soft manipulation of her lover’s wetness in her fingertips as she dared to waterbend. It was a trick that had always worked – it overcame Asami nearly instantly in a wash of intense pleasure, knotting all of the way into her core. Asami climbed over her Avatar, Korra’s fingers touching her sex in long strokes across her entrance, climbing up to her precious pearl as the non-bender dared to take them. Her breathing grew heavier, Korra smiling as she reached up to kiss again; Asami offered her neck, her own hands slowly draping down her clothed torso to guide the fingers treating her want. Wetness completely covered her beading arousal now, with Korra’s sultry and gently Waterbending beading into her lust, giving Asami an almost feral relief and leisure.

“Oh, _Spirits_ , Korra...” Asami moaned, closing her lime-green eyes tight as she near pained herself with ragged arousal. She felt Korra smile against her neck, her lips parting as her fingers continued their beautiful treatment down below and now smothered in Asami’s wetness.

“Keep bouncing on my fingers,” the Avatar instructed her, before nearly devouring her with eager teeth sinking beneath the flesh of her neck. The nature of her tone did incredible things to Asami deep within her desire. She felt compelled to obey, to follow her Avatar’s instructions, running the lines of her sex along the gentle yet full-bodied touch of Korra’s fingers near desperate to please her.

Sharp sensation pierced into her neck, while at the same time subtle and full touches graced the lining of her wet desire, tantalising her while the heat rose considerably. Asami wanted to speak, but felt enthralled, held in rapture by Korra and the attention she was paying to her body. The teeth marring her neck, digging into her supple and paler flesh was a gift, only worsening her need and desire. Fingers claimed Korra’s hair, pulling at her roots as she sank her teeth deeper into Asami’s throat, her fingers caressing the tender folds of her entrance, promising vestiges of penetration if Asami wanted. She did. She practically went for it herself, straddling Korra’s fingers and taking them between her arousal, feeling the soft penetration of daring touch.

A sharp hitch stabbed into Asami’s breath, her own teeth biting down onto her bottom lip as Korra took the baton once again. She slipped her fingers between wet and clutching folds, walls clinging to her fingers as soon as they passed inside.

“I’m... I’m going to come...” Asami confessed, already spent at the moment of her lust. Korra smiled into her kiss, licking at the bruising wound her teeth had commenced.

“Come for me, Asami,” Korra beckoned, already feeling a tightening need around her fingers. With an expert thumb she began to apply pressure above her girl’s slit, flicking it across her beading need while suckling onto her lip. Playful teasing completely undid her semi-naked lover. The shower of stars intensified beyond them for a moment, swirls forming as the hundreds and hundreds of tiny dots rained across the ebony sky, lighting it up like a stream of light while Asami squired in Korra’s grasp. The Avatar’s power continued to enthrall her, keeping her quiet but for little spouts of moans and heated breath. She couldn’t control herself let alone her orgasm.

Korra’s hand clutched at her bosom, and Asami lost herself completely – her walls clutched onto her lover’s fingers and climax rifled through her like a cannon, signalling her loss of consequence. Asami rocked her head back, hair flailing.

“Spirits. _Korra!_ ” Asami screamed, her will undone.

The Avatar leered as she melted into her hold, cuddling her as the aftershocks rocked her lover’s body. The shower of stars and heavenly bodies began to cool and cease as Asami did, Korra almost uninterested in the beautiful display above and more concerned with the gorgeous display soon nuzzling into her cool embrace. She kissed into the clutch of her Avatar’s neck, once and twice with subtle licks of her tongue as she remain sat and wet in her lover’s lap. Asami didn’t want to leave where they were sat.

“Can we just...” Asami cooed, softly whispering under her breath as she cuddled up to her Avatar, so thankful and so elated to finally be able to just hold onto her again. So much time apart from Korra felt like those years she was without her again. Asami didn't want to go back to that - she wanted Korra near her at almost any time she could. The gravity and protection and closeness she felt in her Avatar's arms outweighed everything else. 

She reached forward with her lips, planting a slow and soft kiss on Korra's naked and dark flesh. “Wait here right now?” Korra finished for her, taking in the floral nature of her lover’s scent mixed in with the heat of her lingering orgasm.

“Yes. Please?”

“Sure. But I think we missed that star shower Iroh told us about.”

“Still the best Solstice I’ve had yet,” Asami confessed, her lips curling against Korra’s darker skin.

“Hmm, how did I know you were gonna say that?”


End file.
